a bloody love story (jeff x reader)
by lily dreyar
Summary: Jeff x reader What was this feeling? I hated it, but it felt so good. is this the thing the mortals call... ...love?
1. First encounter

your P.O.V

*yawns* I woke up with the sunlight shining through my window right into my eyes.

I walked over to open the window and enjoy the sight.

I opened the window and looked at the birds carelessly flying in the sky, looking at how the breeze made the trees dancing a little.

We lived at the edge of the small city we lived in, so we were able to look over the countryside and the forest. it was quite enjoyable, at least that was my opinion.

"If just everything was this peaceful..." I thought out loud.

I looked at the clock and decided to get ready for school since I had an hour left.

I grabbed the first I could find in my closet some (f/c) ripped jeans and a (f/c) hoodie.

Against my will I walked downstairs, I could already hear my foster parents complaining about how the house was not clean enough.

please don't hurt me. I thought to myself

when I was standing in front of the door to the living room I hesitated.

I grabbed my arm, accidentally touching the bruise I got from yesterdays beating.

yeah that's right, my foster parents beat me. They make me work and scold me if I do something wrong and they blame me for everything I do wrong.

If I just climb through the window here I can peacefully go to scho-

I lost my balance and hit my foot against the wall which made a pretty loud sound.

"(Y/N)! GET OVER HERE NOW!" I heard my dad yell

Tsk unbelievable, this bad luck.

I am scared.

I opened the door to the living room only to see my foster parents their angry faces.

"What might be the problem, father" I said, trying to hide the fear written all over my face with a fake smile.

He grabbed a white glove, put it on and drew his finger across the top of the cabinet and hold it in front of my face.

"Do you see this." he asked me annoyed

I took a closer look to see the lightest tint of grey, barely even see able.

"Yes, father." I answered nervously.

I closed my eyes because I knew what was coming now, and yes there it was. I got slapped right across the face.

I fell on the floor almost bursting into tears. It hurts, stop it or else...

"We are going to leave for work now, (y/n) , I want all of this cleaned up before we are home. Am I clear?

"O-Of course, father." I let out a tear which made my parents look at me in disgust.

"You're just a weak little kid, the only thing you can make that lazy ass of yours is by cleaning and working." My mother said, pulling me of the cold wooden floor and spitting me in the face.

They walked away leaving me, sitting on the floor again trying to hold in all the tears, behind for work.

I looked at the clock. "50 minutes left before school starts..." I mumbled.

I got op and looked in the mirror to see if I got any injuries from being slapped, it really hurt but it was a little bit red only.

I turned on the Television to check the news.

"Last night 3 bodies were discovered in a 2 story house , the police suspects that the victims were killed by the serial killer, Jeff the Killer, that has be-

I turned off the television, I heard enough.

"So he is still going at it, what is so fun about it anyways. Killing people like that."

I grabbed some bread to take with me and left the house properly locking everything, I gotta be careful with that serial killer walking around after all.

I grabbed my headphones and my Ipod, put the song on I wanted to hear and put the Ipod in the pocket of my hoodie.

While I was walking to school I suddenly got this eerie feeling of being watched, but every time I turned around nothing was there. just empty streets.

It creeped me out, I started walking faster and faster but the feeling didn't go away.

Finally I had arrived at school, it was funny how this is the first time that I am happy for being in school.

I walked 2 steps inside the large building.

"oh he look, there is that emo kid!" there was it, the first insult of the day.

Please let this day be over soon.

[[timeskip]]

Finally home from school, oh how I hate that place.

Tons of people that wanted to make me trip and one kid that wanted to cut of some of my (h/c) hair.

I felt my cheek which made me remember to clean the place. It was getting darker outside.

"they are late, they should have been home by now."

"They are probably doing some overworking." I heard a boys voice say behind me.

My pupils widened in shock.

Who is this guy? What am I supposed to do know? How did he come in here?

I was to afraid and to shocked to even turn around, but... what else am I supposed to do?

"GO TO SLEEP!" He yelled while laughing the creepiest laugh I had ever heard. I ran to the other side of the room and turned around, seeing that he was holding a knife.

Did he just try to kill me?

He looked pretty young, maybe about 17 years old 1 year older then me. He was taller then the average 17 year old, Hhs skin was as white as a sheet of paper, he had the blackest hair and his mouth... it looked like he had carved the smile in there himself, but it looked like it was healing I could see that the cut was carved a bit further into his face.

His look was terrifying, yet I thought he looked unique. almost attractive.

wait what. what the hell I am being attacked here.

"GO TO SLEEP!" He yelled at me for the second time while he sprinted towards me, holding his knife ready to attack me.

I ran towards the kitchen hoping I could find someone to protect myself with. Once I reached the kitchen I grabbed the first thing I saw which was a knife lying on the table. I grabbed it and was able to defend myself just in time. Our knifes clashed against each other, he was really strong.

I got pushed back making me trip over my own feet.

I was lying on my back looking at his face coming closer to mine. I was waiting for the pain of feeling a knife piercing through my flesh and saw my life in a flash.

I stressed so much and was scared that I got unconscious...

[[few hours later]]

"uugh... what happened." is the first thing I said.

I tried to recollect my memories of what happened from before I passed out.

I leaned against the wall with my right shoulder, then I suddenly felt this burning pain.

I looked at it and saw my right shoulder had a bandage covered in blood.

"That's right! I was attacked!" Then there was this one question left... "w-why didn't he kill me."

Before that I want to know whats under this bandage, why did he even patched it up? I grabbed the bandage and unwrapped it.

"W-why is this carved into my shoulder." I almost yelled.

Fear was written all over my face as I looked to the letter carved into my shoulder


	2. The Slender mansion

**Your P.O.V**

Fear was written all over my face as I looked at the letter carved into my shoulder.  
I grabbed my shoulder and just started to scream uncontrollably, I screamed in fear looking at a letter J carved into my shoulder.  
I scratched it.  
_ow it burns, it hurts._  
I kept trying to scratch it hoping the pain would wake me up, this couldn't be reality right.  
I started crying and backed away from the mirror making me bump into the wall.  
I slide down the wall, mentally panicking, I didn't know what to do anymore. "This would mean he would come back right..?" I cried.  
_I haven't heard my parents at all yesterday since I got home from school, did they went drinking again. _ I sighed  
Since it is Saturday I won't have to worry about school, and now I think about it wouldn't surprise me if they went drinking.  
"Well as long as they aren't home yet I would be able to clean the house up, it all became worse thanks to yesterdays..." I cut myself of.  
Let's just stop think about it for now. I walked down the hallway to the living room so I could start cleaning it up.  
As I walked in the living room I noticed how much of a mess it had become.  
_"_Better clean this up fast..." I mumbled kinda irritated  
As I slowly started cleaning the place up I remembered fragments from what happened at that place when I touched something.  
"So this whole thing is burned into my brain now huh..."

**Jeff's P.O.V**

"Tch, I'll get that girl." I was walking back to the slender mansion, obviously pissed of I kicked some of the big old trees in the forest.  
_Can't I even kill one little girl. _ "BULLSHIT!" I yelled.  
This really pisses me off... "how was I not able to kill her, why did I even carve my name in that little shit mortals shoulder anyways." I said frustrated, this time kicking a rock as far away from me as I could to release a bit of my frustration.  
It didn't make me feel any better, not like I expected that.  
I reached an open place, the place where slendy's huge mansion was. I got welcomed by a cold breeze.  
I walked towards the big doors of the place and slowly opened one of them hoping no one would notice me.  
I took a little peek inside to see what everyone was doing.  
of course BEN was playing his video games "What a surprise." I sarcastically mumbled.  
Eyeless Jack or E.J was in the kitchen counting his kidneys, Sally was probably just playing in her room, Slendy probably in his office, Maskie and hoodie were just eating some cheesecake like always, Smile was lying on the couch only Laughing Jack or L.J was nowhere to be seen.  
he probably just went out killing.  
I was just about to enter the goddamn mansion until I suddenly got pushed inside which made the door slam against the wall and me trip over my own foot.  
When I turned around the first thing I saw was L.J's face. A vein appeared on my forehead and my bad mood had gotten even worse thanks to LJ over here.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU STUPID CLOWN?!" I yelled at him making all the faces of the other creepypastas turn our way, some even started chuckling. which of course pissed me of even more.  
"CAN YOU GUYS STOP LAUGHING?!" I yelled irritated at the other creepypastas.  
BEN chuckled which made me turn my head towards where he was sitting. "Someone is in a bad mood, did something happen jeffy?" he calmly asked me while he was trying to hold in his laughter.  
This made me snap... _Like I am not pissed of enough yet. _  
I jumped up grabbing my knife as fast as I could and threw it towards BEN.  
BEN was just able to dodge the knife that came flying towards him and it ended up in the wall.  
"JEFFREY!" I heard a voice yelling from the kitchen.  
"crap..." I cursed under my breath. I could hear BEN chuckle "Now you've done it Jeffy~" He said.  
Before I could even yell back the well know slenderman was standing right in front of me.  
"please remove that knife Jeffrey! One more time and I'll let you clean up the whole mansion!" He yelled trying to get me in his hands.  
_God why is this man so intimidating?_ Tch, whatever.  
I obediently walked towards the wall, pulled the knife out and walked away from everyone to be alone in my room.  
Even though all this happened I could not get that mortal out of my head. I already craved the J in her shoulder, now what am I supposed to do.  
_Carving it into her skin would make her my property right? _ Thinking this gave me such a weird feeling, I couldn't describe it. I just ignored it but, I do have to admit that she felt different then all these other mortals.  
Ugh what is this, the fact that she has my mark on her shoulder means I will be the one to kill her before the others do. I started smiling even wider, if that was even possible considering my eternal smile, at the thought of cutting someone apart.  
I can't wait to get a good kill.


	3. Revenge

****Your P.O.V****

'Finally done.' It was about time. It's already getting dark outside. I looked around the living room to check if you had cleaned everything. When I thought it was okay I let out a sigh. 'That took me forever.' I wiped the sweat of my forehead and grabbed my shoulder again. I just put a small bandage on it which wasn't enough, obviously. I quickly patched it up and put on a hoodie to hide it so I wouldn't get scolded for using stuff out of the first aid kit. I heard the door opening.  
__As I thought they had something better to do last night.__  
Footsteps and laughter filled the room. The laughter abruptly stopped after seeing my face. My parents gave me a disgusted look. before I even knew it they were already busy with inspecting every little corner of the room to see if it was cleaned enough. You were trembling in your boots, being afraid of not having the place cleaned well enough and that you would have to receive another beating because of that. Once again he put on his glove and drew it over the drawer, the table, the closet. In fear I looked at his face every time he looked if there was any dust.

My mom went to the kitchen to check if I cleaned it there. My dad stared at me with anger in his eyes. He was such an intimidating man.  
Suddenly we heard something fall and break from the kitchen. It sounded like a bunch of falling plates and my mom started yelling.  
my face got pale by the sound of my moms yell and I wasn't able to move. My dad on the other hand rushed over to her and I was commanded to go with him. I slowly walked that way and saw that she was lying on the floor with a few broken plates around her. she had a few cuts.  
I saw that she opened the cupboard. The plates must have fallen out of the cupboard because they were stacked the wrong way.  
When I was trying to put the plates in the cupboard my mom got pissed off because I was taking to long. So she grabbed the plates herself and basically just threw them in the cupboard. Anyone could have known that this would happen.

Nope not my parents. I got angry stares and I was trembling in fear. I wanted to say that I didn't do it but mom did but... They wouldn't believe that. '(y/n)! What the hell do you think your doing!?' My dad walked closer to me .  
'I-It wasn't my fault, father.' I desperately tried. Even though I knew it wouldn't work I still tried. My dad's face started looking more and more pissed and he opened his mouth. 'Then who would have done this (y/n)?' He slowly asked trying to remain calm. Which he wasn't really good at.  
I tried to say what actually happened 'Well, mothe-' Before I knew it I got hit and was lying on the floor. got punched back all the way till the middle of the living room. 'ARE YOU TRYING TO BLAME YOUR MOTHER?! YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE KID!' He kicked me again and again.  
I tried to hold back my tears but... I started to cry. I couldn't help it anymore. 'tch, don't go crying. You did all of this yourself. Now go upstairs I don't want to see your face anymore.' My foster mom said.

I tried to stand up but got kicked down by my dad again. 'Are you sure about that, I would like to have some more fun.' I could almost hear him laugh. Did they just see me as a toy. Such horrible people.  
_I want to get revenge! _  
'Let her go upstairs. I don't want to see her anymore.' When she said that my dad stepped away and looked at me as I was trying to get up and make my way to the stairs. It was painful to walk. All these kicks were most definitely gonna leave some bruises here and there. I was almost at the stairs when my dad gave me an extra push towards the stairs which almost made me fall down again. I struggled to keep standing but I made it to the stairs. I slowly walked up the stairs. all the 14 steps. every step my body started aching like crazy.  
_It hurts so much..._  
I finally made it to my room. I opened the door and walked in. I immediately fell on my knees. crying I fell to the floor.  
Not noticing that there was someone in my room I kept crying. I couldn't stop anymore.  
'w-why are you here...' Is really all I could ask to the person standing in my room. I heard his footsteps coming closer to me.  
I didn't want to look. Suddenly I felt a hand on my skin, it didn't feel like normal skin. this persons hand kind of felt like leather.  
Who was he?  
I opened my eyes but the tears blurred my vision.

****Jeff's P.O.V. ****

It was finally getting dark. I was waiting to be able to go outside to go on a kill. I thought it should be time to go see that little girl and try and make her go to sleep. A grin appeared on my face when I thought about stabbing people. But I felt like my body didn't want to kill her.  
'Tch... Bullshit.' I said finishing up the sharpening of my knife. I held it in the light and grinned when I looked at the light reflecting on my knife.  
When I thought I was ready to go I put my knife in my hoodies pocket and left the mansion without mentioning my leave to the other pasta's.  
I ran through the woods to the city. It was going from dusk to night and I enjoyed looking at the sky getting darker and darker.  
I reached the city and started walking. Thanks to the murders I have done lately there was no one in the city. It was empty and dark, which was the kind of atmosphere I like. I smiled a bit at the sight of the empty streets. 'Everyone went into their houses... huh?' I grinned wider. They do know I kill people in their houses... do they. I chuckled and continued walking towards the girls house.

When I got a bit closer to the house I heard voices. Yells and screams. I ran faster towards the house and peeked through the glass doors in the backyard to what was happening. I saw the girl lying on the floor. She was crying and she got kicked by the people that she called her parents.  
I couldn't look at this any longer. for some reason looking at this made my blood boil. As I saw her struggling to get up but being kicked back down again I was tempted to break in. But I assumed that she was going to her room. I decided to climb up the her room and wait for her there.

__Why am I waiting for her. She is just another one of these mortals. Just a victim right___._

I ignored my thoughts and kept climbing until I reached her rooms window. I climbed into her room and closed the window. I could hear her footsteps slowly coming closer to the room.  
The door slowly opened and she walked in with her face down. Tears falling on the floor.  
She immediatly fell on her knees. This sight made me more angry then I already was. I grinned at the thought of slaughtering her so called parents. I layed my hand on her cheek which made her look up. She opened her left eye just a bit but the tears kept rolling down her cheeks so I assumed that she wasn't really be able to see what was going on.

'I'll get revenge for you.' I said. Standing up, grabbing my knife out of my hoodie pocket. As I walked out of the room I never felt this angry. I was waiting to being able to cut them down. I laughed at the tought.

'I'll avenge you.' were my last words before heading downstairs.


	4. Rage

**Jeff's P.O.V**

'I will avenge you.'

_Why the heck am I feeling so angry? What is this feeling? _

I tried to ignore my anger and wanted to back off but every time I tried I could feel myself getting angrier. But not at her "Parents"... but at myself. I continued walking and was now at the top of the staircase. I snuck downstairs and followed the voices which were probably the voices of her parents. I saw that they were standing in the kitchen and stopped at the doorway and made sure they couldn't see me.

I saw the large man putting a bandage around the small womans hand. I don't know what happened but it better had been painful. I smirked at the thought of what could've happened but then they suddenly changed the subject to (y/n).

I decided to listen to what they had to say for just a bit.

'Please get rid of that little shit kid. We took care of all she needs and what do we get back? I mean it's obviously not our fault that she acts like this since we raised her the way she should be raised. Get rid of her. But don't send her back to that orphanage... She does not deserve such a thing.' The woman said. I bit my lip so hard that I made it bleed a little. What this woman had said... if she was such a good parent

then why is (y/n) crying in her room right now. Her father started talking.

'I know honey, I know. It's not your fault. You are a great parent. She is just a spoiled brat, I'll make sure she will be gone soon enough. I saw him smiling a little after saying the she would be gone. Seeing that smile on his face made me furious I stepped back and accidentally hit a pot of it's standing. I saw it falling and tried to grab it so it wouldn't fall. I couldn't reach it by a millimeter (sorry we use this system in the Netherlands) It fell on the floor and broke into pieces. Of course the sound made her parents notice me and I mentally facepalmed because of my own stupidity.

quickly I grabbed my knife out of my hoodie pocket as I was face to face with the woman of (y/n). She looked at me and got a terrified expression. I grinned. 'does my appearance scare you miss.?' She opened her mouth to let out a scream.

'go to sleep' I said softly before she could yell and slit her throat in one movement. She tried to scream and fell on the floor. It was quite a sight. I kicked her in the face and started laughing. I caught a glimpse of the man standing in the kitchen trying to find a knife or anything he could fight back with.

I stepped in the woman's blood and walked towards the man getting ready for a little harder fight.

'W-what are you for monster?!' He stuttered after I stepped into the kitchen light. It hurt my eyes but I couldn't care less about that at the moment. I chuckled as he ran towards me with the same expression his wife had right after looking at me. 'Go to sleep!' I yelled barely able to hold in my laughter I swung the knife at the man. He dodged it and ran up the stairs. That's one of the things that pissed me off the most.. victims running away from me.

_WAIT... UP THE STAIRS IS WHERE (Y/N) IS!_

I felt the same anger as I had felt before. 'tch.' I ran up the stairs as fast as I could back to (y/n)'s room. As I though I could find the large man pressing the girl into the floor with his feet again.

'GO TO SLEEP!' Blinded by anger I swung the knife towards the man not noticing that he had already pulled (y/n) in front of him. My knife got stuck in the flesh of her arm. It went from anger to shock. I pulled my knife back and heard and saw (y/n) screaming it out of the pain and collapsing on the floor. The man laughed and kicked her. 'Serves you right, this is for your moms spilled blood.'

Looking at (y/n) lying on the floor screaming it out of the pain. crying louder then she did before. The feeling of guilt was all over me but it wasn't only guilt. I don't know... I never felt something like this before.

No matter how many guilt I felt... my anger returned. He is just kicking his kid... she's wounded. _WHY IS HE KICKING HER?!_

Once again anger took me over again. Blinded by anger I swung once more this time finally feeling my knife going in the his shoulder.

I thought this would be enough. Watching him fall against the wall with pain written al over his face. these were the best screams I ever heard in my entire life of being a creepypasta. well the man would bleed to death so I didn't want to be bothered with him anymore.

I ran towards her '(Y/N) Are you alright?!.' after that I saw she had already fainted because she lost to many blood. I hit myself. 'I am such an idiot.

Why am I so worried! what the hell is this?!

'I got no choice now...' I grunted and picked her up bridal style so I could throw her over my shoulder.

I looked at her face. her skin looked so soft her lips looked so kiss-able. I could feel my face heat up a little and I mentally hit myself.

_WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!_ I threw her over my shoulder and ran to the front door to get away from here as soon as possible. I saw that the dad had fainted so no one could call the police. He will be dead in no time but if I don't bring (y/n) to the mansion soon...

She might die.


	5. A new house?

**Jeff P.O.V**

_She might die…. I can't let that happen. _I threw her over my shoulder and ran towards the slendermansion as fast as I could. I ran across the huge trees standing in the forest until I reached the open place where the big dark mansion was built. I opened the big doors and literally just started panicking. BEN immediatly paused his game staring at me holding a girl. First he started to smirk but when he saw the look on my face that smirk immediatly disappeared.  
'Yo dude… What did you do too her man…?' He said as he was walking up too me looking worried. 'You shou-'

'Shut up, I can do this myself and I know what too do.' I said annoyed. As I pushed BEN out of my way I walked towards Slenders office. I stood right before the large wooden door and knocked it.  
The door slowly opened and I saw a tall man with no face.  
I calmly tried to explain it and told Slender everything but when I finished explaining the panic immediatly returned. 'WE'VE GOT TOO HELP HER.' I yelled, not being able too control my own temper. 'SHE ALREADY LOST TOO MUCH BLO-' I got cut off by a kick from Slender and he picked up the girl from the floor.  
'If you really want me too… me and Jack will take care of her, I'll Let Jack test her bloodtype and I want you to get some blood. For now just calm yourself down. It will all be fine child.' With these words Slenderman left the room, carrying the light female body that was in your arms up until a minute ago. I sighed and crawled back to a corner and was planning on staying there for a few minutes but I really couldn't keep myself from sitting still.  
_What the hell is wrong with me? _I put my hand on my chest just too feel my heart beating like it was desperately trying to get out.

**Your P.O.V**

'ugh…' I slowly tried too open my eyes. The only light in the room came from a lit lantern in the corner of the room. I pushed myself up with my arm and fell right back on the bed feeling a sudden sting throughout my whole arm. 'OW. What the hell!' I grabbed my arm like my life was depending on it. I opened my eyes a bit further and looked around. It was an old fashioned room with not a lot of furniture. Just a bed, a nightstand, a closet and that was about it. I was lying in the old bed standing in one of the other corners of the room. I pulled the blanket away and swung my legs over the edge of the bed and put them on the cold wooden floor of the old looking room. I shivered. Something felt off about this place. I stood up and could feel my body weakening as I forced it too go forward. 'What the fuck happened…' I mumbled as I was coming closer too the door on the other side of the room.

As soon as I got close enough to the door too open it I reached too the door kno band opened it. I got a bit of control over my body but it was still difficult to keep standing. I kinda stumbled through the opening of the door making me trip over my own feet. I fell against the wall wit hall my weight on my injured left shoulder. I hold in my screams because MAN it hurts but even though I hold in my screams the wooden floor and walls made sure that the sound off my fall could be heard throughout the whole mansion.  
I could hear footsteps going up a pair of stairs and coming closer and closer. I wanted to hide but moving was a bit difficult in my current state. I just closed my eyes and mentally prepared for what was about to happen.

"I am surprised you made it this far from your bed but please stay there for a while longer." A low male voice said. His way of speech sounded like he didn't have a proper conversation with anyone for years yet it sounded like a voice that belonged to a man that you could feel comfortable with.  
I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head towards the person talking to me. I was shocked to see what kind of a person- no. This can't be human. I was staring at a pair of empty sockets with some black liquid coming out. Grey skin and a blue mask in his hands.

_Where the hell am I?_

He walked towards me and I could feel the temperature of my body rising drastically. My heart beating like crazy.  
"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE AM I!?" I yelled without giving it any second thought. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. "If you want answers I'll lend you my shoulder…" The person… thing… told me. He didn't wait for an answer and grabbed my arm. He pulled me up and made me go downstairs with him. "Even if you don't lie down you'll feel better… probably…" We were reaching the stairs and slowly walked off. Right into the living room I saw someone sitting on the sofa playing a game. He also took a small peek to where we were walking and I looked right back at him. As we made some accidental eyecontact I was trying to figure out what he was. He looked like that guy Link from the game. I wasn't really a gamer but I knew a little from the internet. He had black eyes with red pupils. It looked like he was crying blood. He stopped looking and continued his game like nothing happened. We reached the end of the stairs and I was put down on another sofa. "I'll get you the person who can give you your answers…" He left off and I was just studying the place.  
It was a really big house but there wasn't a lot in it. there were 4 sofa's in the living room, a television and a carpet. The rest was just some empty extra space.

"So you woke up child." Who was it this time. He sounded mature but… I am too scared to even take a little peek at who or what was behind me. "Yes I did." I said with my head still facing the same directoin. "It's not really polite to not look at the person you are speaking with is it?"  
_crap-  
_I slowly turned my face and was honestly terrified to see what was in front of me. "s-s-sle-"I couldn't say anymore. Of course who didn't know him. The infamous creepypasta. Also the only one I had ever heard about I was never interested in fiction… well at least. I thought it was fiction. The tall faceless man was standing right in front of me. It was talking to me. How does it speak.  
I just kept sitting there with a terrified expression.  
"Don't worry, we won't hurt you. There is someone who wants you to stay alive. I don't know why he wants you too but since he is one of us I will have to trust him." The terrified expression dissappeared. "Someone…. Wants me to stay alive…? Why? Who? What is this all about? Where am I" I started asking questions like there was no tomorrow. But I don't think that would do me any good. "I am sorry but these questions I can not answer, But I can tell you where you are. You are at my mansion here brought by one of my proxies, another Dweller in this house, unfortunatly I can't let you leave now. You also have nowhere to go anymore, in other words This is your new house.

My eyes widened in shock. "L-Live…. Here?"

_Sorry for the short chapter… I could finally find some time to write through my school work and stuff. I'll try working on it some more _


	6. The new family

_unfortunatly I can't let you leave now. You also have nowhere to go anymore, in other words This is your new house._

_My eyes widened in shock. "L-Live…. Here?"_

**Your P.O.V**

I stared at the faceless man in disbelieve and shock. "W-What do you mean live here? I can't live here? I have to go to school and have other things to do in my life. I mean yes my house was taken from me... And the cops... Yeah that's right the cops! They will find out about all of this soon and

I still have stuff in that house I want and need so I have to go back at some point! Who are you to tell me where I have to stay. They will find you all and come rescue me I'm sure of it!" I bursted out. My fear was taken over by anger and confusion even though I was still shivering and a voice in my head was making sure to watch out because these infamous creatures sure were capable of killing me without hesitation and no matter what the circumstances, I refuse to die! I started tearing up and heard the same voice behind me that finally started to piss me off.

"We'll just kill the cops girly. You can't leave, even if you promise to not ever tell anyone about us. How are we supposed to believe that. But anyways, You should be grateful to us since we, no since I saved your ass from your little circumstances." The tone of his voice got more cocky with every word he said slowly pulling the blood from under my nails. I death glared at him but it only seemed rewarding to him as I only got a soft chuckle in reply. "So..." The intimidating well known Slenderman continued. "Since we have no extra bedrooms you'll be sleeping with the person that found you." He turned his head to Jeff and I widened my eyes. "Hell no." We both said in choir.

Before we could complain any more he pushed us out the room and closed the door. I turned to Jeff seeing he had disappeared already.

"Damn it... Where the hell am I supposed to go now?" I looked around me in confusion checking out if I could recognize anything from our way here so I knew where to go. As you could see I don't know much about directions and get lost easily. After aimlessly walking around for about 30 minutes I finally reached the stairs. Well I expected nothing less from me being stuck in a place so huge. I noticed my breathing getting heavier and my heartbeat getting faster as I slowly walked down the stairs. I tried to avoid eye contact with the residents of the huge mansion but thanks to my curiosity I failed to do so and turned my head towards them sooner than I expected I would. As I excpected I regretted that decision as soon as I had made it. I got glances and glares from every resident in the house and they all looked so crazily inhumane... not to mention the aura here... It felt so heavy and like it was going to crush me. I was scared but at the same time I felt like I had to get some courage and get over it if this was really where I had to live. I kept looking and gulped as I finally found the courage to speak.

"Hello I am (Y/N). I got saved by that moron over there so thanks to that I will have to stay here." uh oh I went overboard... He is still one of them they'll probably get mad at me and take my head.

Well that's what I thought but to my surprise I earned a few chuckles and a tall girl with a black dress, black hair and black eyes walked up to me laughing. I admit it kind of scared me but I kinda felt like she wasn't going to hurt me for now. "Ahahah that moron. I completely agree! ahaha.. for a mortal I feel like we are going to get along just fine." She laughed as she wrapped her arm around my neck. "E-Eh? you aren't going to hurt me? I thought you'd go totally berserk and mad because I just insulted one of yo-" I got cut off by the woman falling on her back and rolling around from laughter. I glanced at Jeff for a split seconds and saw how angry he was and chuckled a little myself as I saw why. The little boy resembling Link and the eyeless man were making fun of Jeff about something. It was quite hilarious to watch and I noticed my own feelings towards these people. How is this possible... just a second ago I was scared shitless and now I feel like we're all friends. That can't just happen like that can it? _Maybe... Just maybe I... _No that's not possible... I will not think stuff like that_. But what if I really am... _

I ignored my thoughts and walked up to the group meeting everyone and have a chat. Of course I had to get used to them and they had to get used to me but we both knew that I had to stay here and that I wasn't allowed to run away or I'd get killed. We all figured we might as well try to just get along. There seemed to be one person really grumpy about it though. Someone who stood in the corner glaring at me like he wanted to mentally kill me. I stared back at him and suddenly he smiled an insane smile. I suddenly got chills down my spine and was instantly very frightened. I fell back with widened eyes unable to take my eyes off of him until he disappeared. I couldn't take my eyes away from the spot where he was standing. I froze completely and shivered a little unknowing of what just happened. Jeff in the end, After everyone got a look of what happened, pulled me up by my shirt and told me it was better just head to bed for now. He dragged me to his room cause he said "you're a woman so you'll probably be bad with directions~" Tch stupid sexist. I mean yeah I was quite terrible with directions but that didn't apply to all women, Geez. I complained all the way too his bedroom just to see a single pillow laying on the floor and I glared at it as he walked to his bed taking his hoodie off leaving him in his shirt and pants and lied down. My eyebrows twitched and I jumped on top of him trying to kick him off his bed. "No way in hell I am sleeping like that!" I yelled at him as he overpowered me and threw me face first on the pillow. "Be happy that you get this much." When I sat back up he grabbed his pillow and smacked me with it so I fell back down again. I sighed and layed down shivering from the cold. I guess I have no choice for now then. I closed my eyes and slowly dozed off into a deep sleep.


	7. An unexpected enemy

(yeahp I changed my writing style just a little. Bear with me please )

Your P.O.V

You slowly opened your eyes, being blinded by the sunlight that forced its way through the gaps in the curtains. You rolled over to avoid the light burning your eyes and got up groaning. You seemed to be the only person in the room. Jeff must have gotten up already, must be an early bird. While sighing you got up not noticing the pain in your back until you stood up straight. Probably thanks to sleeping on the floor. "Note to self: Pound Jeff into the ground." You mumbled softly to yourself rewarding you own words with a light chuckle. You groaned while trying to stretch you body, but you got yourself over it and walked to the stairs, You hoped, groaning a little. Suddenly you remembered the Clown-like character from yesterday and your eyes widened. You changed your mind about going downstairs but you didn't have much of a choice. You were already in front of the stairs and everyone probably heard you groaning when you got here because a sudden pain shot through your back as you stood still. They would probably follow you here if you were to go back, because of worrying or out of curiosity either way they would come to you and you had to face him eventually. Yeah I have to stay strong or else I won't make it in here.

As you were scared to death you slowly started walking down the stairs with much reluctance. When you reached the floor you forced your eyes to close and slowly opened them so you could scan the room before running into that guy. You didn't understand though, there were so many different people in here but that one guy didn't approve of you. What did you do wrong? Why would this person give you such a terrifying look? You just didn't get it. He isn't here. Why isn't he here. You shrugged and walked to the kitchen which seemed to be empty. Almost as empty as the fridge. You sighed and closed it again as your tummy started rumbling. You didn't eat anything since yesterday afternoon and had gotten pretty hungry. You turned around with your eyes closed and took a step forward bumping into someone. "S-Sorry." You said hoping that this person wouldn't take it as the beginning of a fight or something cause that tended to happen a lot here. As you looked up to know who you were apologizing to your eyes widened in shock to see that you bumped into the one person that seemed to dislike you.

"The fridge is empty, why don't ya go make yourself useful and go do some groceries. You're the most normal looking one here." He said and he pushed you with your back against the fridge. You wanted to protest but it was no use as he had already vanished. Sighing you walked back to the living room to see a few people including Slenderman assembled. Against your better judgement you decided to check out what was going on. "Ah (y/n) I am glad you are finally here. Since you are the one that looks most like a normal human we want you to do the groceries from now on. Money we got so doing groceries will be your daily chore. Understand?" You sighed as Slenderman pressed some money into your hands understanding you had to go right now with your stomach rumbling. "Alright I get it. I'll go." You said grabbing your shoes and opening the big front doors.

You walked through the woods rather happy, no more relaxed. It was pretty nice to walk out here in the morning. With the grocery list and the money you slowly made your way to where ever the nearest grocery store think about how to continue life there and what to do about the character that obviously seemed to dislike you. Maybe he was just bad with new people, maybe he didn't like a "normal" human living with them which seemed more likely plus the fact you were pretty sure that everyone in that house was bad with people. You giggled realizing that you were talking about a bunch of killers. Finally you reached a grocery store, it was the same grocery store that your parents always wanted you to go to since it was the only store you knew the directions of. (is that a sentence?)

You took out the long list they gave you before leaving and started reading what you had to buy. Money was no issue since they appeared to not only be killers but thiefs too, well it was understandable since none of them was able to just get a job like that. You slowly started grabbing every item that was on the list but you kind of did find it nice to be surrounded by normal people right now. With every item in your basket you went to the cashier and paid for everything. The woman behind the desk was a kind old lady and she wished you a good day. She knew who you were and you were sure she knew of your home situation as well since you came here pretty much everyday with one day a scar here and the next a scar there. You nodded and smiled and was able to about the small talk about how it was going and how you were stepped outside the store and looked around you as it started to rain. You felt a presence that you had felt before and you were sort of afraid of it but you decided to ignore it but then as you looked over one more time you saw a hooded man standing on the other side of the road. You weren't sure if he was staring at you but it still creeped you out. Maybe it was just an accident. You know like the thing where you accidentally make eye contact with someone. "Yeah that must be it." You mumbled to yourself as you grabbed your umbrella you had taken with you just in case it would start raining like now and slowly made your way home. The feeling that there was someone there you had known never disappeared, a feeling of fear. The woods came in sight and you sighed in relief thinking the feeling would go away, I mean who would enter the woods in this weather but me. As you entered the woods you realized soon enough that you were wrong as the feeling didn't go away. You started to get scared and looked everywhere around you but with no one in sight.

"WHO IS THERE?!" You yelled in panic hoping no one would yell back. You heard nothing and sighed in relief once more.

"Useless brat..." You heard a familiar voice saying. You turned around and widened your eyes in surprise.

"W-What are you... Weren't you..."

You saw his right arm move towards you with some shiny object in his hand. Suddenly you felt a sharp pain going through your left eye. You held your hand against it and saw blood streaming down your arm and as soon as you realized what just happened you screamed out in pain.


	8. Madness

I am going back to my other writing style xp sorry I am still experimenting . and there is a little bit of gore in this chapter for those who don't like it so consider this a warning xp

Jeffs P.O.V

Tsk where the hell is she. She had been gone for what looked like hours and everyone was starving and slowly started to get slightly ticked off. A growl escaped fro you stomach after trying to hold it in for a while and finally snapped. "That's it! I'm looking for the little slowpoke! This shit is taking way too long!" He said not being aware of the event that had been going in the middle of the forest. Unlike someone else who had been following you and saw every single thing that happened there.

Readers P.O.V

I screamed in pain and horror after I saw the blood dripping down my arm as I held my hand to my left eye. The pain pulling me back from my shocked state, progressing what had just happened, into reality.

Why did this happen? What was going on?

I was paralyzed by fear. I wasn't caring any weapon to defend myself and I was injured. It was difficult to keep consciousness because of shock, fear and blood loss. I was just standing there like I was frozen to the ground trying to make out the face of my attacker through my blurred vision, but the harder I tried I couldn't see. my eyes and body , they acted on their own accord. They didn't listen, I had zero control about my body. With every breeze coming into the fresh stab wound, with the blood still gushing out of it, a scream in misery and pain escaped your mouth. I hissed and bit my lips trying to keep the screams inside, but it didn't seem to help even the slightest bit. It hurt so much who would do something like this. You noticed your vision started getting clearer by every second. It gave you a slight feeling of relieve that you would be able to scan your surroundings to look for a way out of this mess and more importantly, find out who your attacker was. But before I knew it I realised you had cheered to early as I felt the sharp shiny object enter my left eye again. Only this time it didn't leave my terrible deformed eye. The attacker had his hands still on the handle of the knife and twisted the knife around in your left eye socket. With every movement the attacker made, with every breeze that touched my wound, a loud eardrum shattering scream left my mouth. After a moment I fell quiet as if I had suddenly realised something, which in fact I had. I remembered what happened right before the sharp blade enter the socket of my left eye. Without even caring about the red goo dripping over your cheek I had finally figured out who I attacker was. The attacker was still prying the knife around in your eye but you didn't feel the need anymore to scream as tears blurred your vision again. I remembered the voice calling me once more a useless brat, remembered how I had been hit over and over again, never ending punishment I had gotten for the things they blamed me on but in reality wasn't even guilty of. In their eyes they were perfect... everything about them was except for that one disgrace born into their family. How I had scorned my proud parents name and caused their reputation as the perfect family and the perfect business to go down just because of my existence. "Father..." I muttered softly but still loud enough for him to hear. He was holding his head so close to mine I could feel the heat of his breath flowing onto my bare skin and my stab wound sending a shiver down my spine every time he exhaled. I gulped as my vision was still to blurry to see what was going on but the fact that my father, who I had thought to have gotten rid of, was now right here continuously stabbing me in the eye and obviously enjoying it. The entire scenery terrified me. I felt like I was stuck in a cheap horror movie. I was well aware that my life had sucked from the moment I was brought into this world filled with nothing more than madness but how had it ever gotten as bad as this. Where did it go so terribly wrong for me to deserve something like this. I was slowly going mad, The pain was driving me insane. He had started to throw the dirt of the small path in the woods in the now slightly irritated wound to cause me to scream more. He loved it, He was enjoying the amount of pain he was giving me. He couldn't get enough of it. He laughed insanely with every stab and every bit of mud he threw in my eye.

When he stabbed my eye once more and the sharp blade of the knife got jammed in my now empty and blood leeking eyesocket, I grabbed the handle of the knife this, time ignoring the blood that gushed over my face onto my chest, and pulled it out violently causing me to feel a great pain and my own blood streaming down my arm. I didn't care anymore I felt better than ever. A big jolt of adrenaline shot through my body and I charged at the blurry figure ramming the blood stained knife in hist chest and pulled it down, ripping his torso open. I continued to stab him in his heart until there was nothing more left of it then a disgusting little puddle of mashed and cut up human flesh. I looked at him with a face full of disgust which slowly changed into a chuckle. "See you in hell, old man." I didn't even realise how big of a personality change you went through. My father had sucked the last bit of sanity and humanity out of me and I despised him for it. I was hoping that the guy was burning in hell right this instant and I grinned a little at the thought. I tried to stumble my way back to the mansion but didn't make it far before I first fell over. "Sorry world, but you need a hell of a lot more to keep me from being here." I chuckled as I got back up on my feet and started to continue walking, or more like just stumbling trying to stay up straight by holding the trees. I didn't care anymore. I could sense that I was getting closer to the mansion and it made me sigh in relieve as I pretty much had enough of walking around injured like this, not being able to see more than just blurry spots. I knew I hadn't much longer left before I'd lose consciousness because of blood loss and you collapsed, falling onto your knees, not being able to walk any further. A white blur appeared and a growl could be heard. I felt someone grab me by my shirt to throw me over his shoulder. I smiled as he called me a pain in the ass right before everything went black

I awoke in Jeff his room and looked around me scanning every corner of the room. 'maybe I had just dreamed it.' I thought to giving myself some obvious false hope even though I still hadn't realised this. I walked into the bathroom checking the place for anybody else and smiled, stripping down my clothes when I realised there wasn't anybody else around. It would be kind of awkward if that Cheshire cat saw underwear or completely nude. Without bothering to look in the mirror, only looking at how covered in dirt my legs were and grossly sticked out my tongue, I turned on the shower water and waited a short bit for it to get warm and was about to step under the now hot, running water but suddenly everything came back to me. The stab wounds, the pain, how I killed my father... how good it felt... I decided to take a quick glance in the mirror and as I expected... there was a good amount of bandage wrapped around your head to keep the bandage on your left eye, or what used to be your my left eye, in place. I wanted to scream, cry or break down but I didn't really seem to be able to bring forth any of these emotions. I just ended up staring lifeless at the mirror for what seemed to be hours, hoping I would be sad at some point but that one tear I was hoping for never came. I sighed and bit my lip in defeat when I gave up on the little staring competition I was having with the mirror. Suddenly everything around me became black and *oef* There I was on the floor in someone elses room, with black smoke around me. "The girl that looked like you told me we would meet you sooner or later." The man said with a cracky voice that sent a shiver down my spine. His silver/white eyes staring into my (eye color) colored eyes and his pointy with black and white swirls nose almost stabbing my face.

"What are you talking about, you dumbass clown." I snapped, having enough of all the shit going around me.

He growled at me but decided it would be more of a smart choice to ignore my little outburst. "You know, your twin sister or something." I widened my eyes at the words he just forced out of his big mouth with sharp teeth and black lips.

"M-My what..?"


End file.
